Poetic Date Invitations
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Clawdeen's been receiving invitations for dates and the notes are always signed 'Fabulously Furry', but no one knows who that is. With Spectra's help, can Clawdeen find her mysterious admirer? My very own poetry is featured. I've got the copyright too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, this is a story mostly at the request of Chipmunks Are My THANG and the anonymous reviewer, your biggest fan, so this is mainly for those two as well as the Clawdelein (Yes, I gave it a new name, lol) fans out there. **_

_**I do not own Monster High, sadly.**_

* * *

Clawdeen walked the halls of Monster High confidently. She had nothing to fear since she was one of the most frightening monsters in the school, thanks to her temper. Strolling up to her locker, Clawdeen found a note slipped into her locker and wondered who it could be from. The scent coming from it was unfamiliar so it couldn't have been one of her ghoulfriends who sent it. Opening the note, Clawdeen read the short poem inside.

_Your voice makes my fur stand on end  
My ears twitch and I want to hear it again  
Your eyes are bright, brilliant, beautiful  
My heart swells and I feel wonderful  
Your fur is soft and very smooth  
I wish I could go on a date with you.  
Signed – Fabulously Furry_

Clawdeen was pleasantly surprised by the note; she didn't know she had any secret admirers. Draculara came bouncing up next to her and asked, "Hey Deen, what's up?"

"Check out this note I just found in my locker. Can you tell who it's from?"

Draculara took the note from her ghoulfriend's outstretched hand and read it through. "The handwriting doesn't look familiar to me, Deen. I don't think I've seen it before. But it's so cute how someone wrote you a poem!"

Clawdeen chuckled as she took the note back and stashed it in her notebook (no pun intended). "Come on, we'd better get to Mad Science or Ms. Creeptic will give us detention."

Draculara nodded and the two headed to class. When they were situated with their friends, Clawdeen passed around the note to see if anyone could tell who it was from, but no one had any clue who the mysterious 'Fabulously Furry' could be.

"Maybe it's another werewolf that's crushing on you?" Frankie suggested.

"Maybe it's a very hairy Cyclops that's afraid of what you'll think?" Lagoona added.

"Maybe it's a big foot that's too shy to show themselves?" Spectra volunteered.

"Perhaps another snow monster come and wants your affections." Abbey mused.

"I haven't seen any snow monsters here other than you, Abbey." Frankie pointed out softly.

"Is true, but there is possibility."

Frankie shrugged and went back to taking notes with the rest of her friends as Clawdeen thought over who could possibly have given her the note. There was a never-ending list of werewolves who could have done it, but the majority of them were her brothers and sisters. Not to mention that the furry population of Monster High was much higher than the scaly or smooth skinned population. Sighing, the werewolf fashionista decided that she could ignore it for now. Going back to her work, Clawdeen let the note slip her mind.

* * *

"Hey Tor." Purrsephone purred as she walked up.

"Hey Seph, where's Meowlody?"

"She's home sick with Wicked Scratch Syndrome."

Toralei nodded. "Well, at least you could make it today."

Purrsephone chuckled and walked alongside Toralei as they headed to Mad Science. As they got seated, Toralei purposefully sat away from Cleo and her group of friends; she didn't need drama so early in the morning.

"I wanted to ask…" Toralei turned to Purrsephone with a raised eyebrow and the black-haired cat cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you've got a date by Friday, maybe you could double date with me and Saberio?"

Toralei giggled. "Seph, you know very well that I won't have a date by Friday."

"Why not?" Purrsephone asked, twirling a strand of her black hair around one manicured claw.

"Because I don't like anyone. And you know I wouldn't do something I don't want to do."

Purrsephone sighed and said, "There has to be SOMEONE in Monster High that has caught your attention."

"Nope, no one's really screamed out to me, you know? I don't even see anyone that could be a possibility."

Purrsephone giggled and replied, "Ok, Toralei. If you say so."

For the rest of the afternoon, Toralei buried herself into her work, trying to forget about Purrsephone's offer of a date. By lunchtime, Toralei had had plenty of success with it and was doing fairly well blocking thoughts of dating out of her mind for the time being. She got into the lunch line behind Deuce who was behind Cleo who was talking to Clawdeen. When Cleo turned and saw Toralei standing behind Deuce, she sneered and pulled her boyfriend away.

"What do you want, Stripe?" the Egyptian princess hissed. "If you're trying to steal my boyfriend, I'll-."

"Save it Cleo, Deuce isn't my type. And anything you have isn't worth stealing anyway." Cleo's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. Duece saw the incoming storm and began pulling his girlfriend away. "Come on, Cleo. Let's wait a little bit before getting our lunch." Cleo reluctantly let Deuce lead her away, shooting daggers at Toralei over her shoulder. The werecat didn't notice because she had just found herself right next to a very puzzled werewolf.

Clawdeen turned to Toralei and her eyes narrowed. "Where's Cleo?" she snarled.

"Not anywhere I'm interested in going." Toralei replied, picking up a bowl of Yell-O. A growl began building in Clawdeen's chest as she took a step closer to Toralei.

"One more step is too close, Wolf." Toralei warned, not looking away from the roasted fish not too far away.

"What are you going to do about it?" Clawdeen growled, taking another step forward so that she and Toralei were nearly chest and chest. Toralei was only a little shorter than she was and Clawdeen glared into the werecat's eyes. Toralei glared back while Purrsephone moved around to behind Clawdeen and opened her carton of milk. When Toralei saw what Purrsephone was about to do, her mind went into Panic mode.

"Watch out!" she shrieked, pushing Clawdeen out of the way just as the milk splashed down… onto her head. Purrsephone stared in horror at what she'd just done as Toralei felt a growl vibrating her chest. Shaking herself dry, the orange cat looked down at her ruined outfit and sighed.

"Come on, Seph. I'm not hungry all of a sudden." Turning on her heel, Toralei stalked out of the cafeteria with Purrsephone right on her heels, both their tails hanging limply.

* * *

Clawdeen picked herself up off the ground and watched the two werecats go. As she grabbed and paid for her lunch, Clawdeen thought about what had just happened. Sitting down, the werewolf heard Cleo laughing and asked, "What's so funny?"

"The fact that Stripe got milk poured on her when she was trying to intimidate you. That's wicked."

Clawdeen nodded slowly. "Actually, I think she was trying to stop me from getting milk poured on me."

"Why would she do that?" Frankie inquired curiously.

"I… don't know."

Clawdeen continued eating as she wondered at Toralei's strange behavior. Deciding to just ignore it since the werecat's was probably just in a good mood, Clawdeen headed back to class with her friends, waiting for the day to be over.

* * *

**There's the first chapter. Hope you liked it, more to come soon. Review for me, I wanna know whatcha think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, y'all. Hope you enjoy it. Also, I have a het surprise in this chapter.**

**I don't own Selena Gomez, I just made up a scary name for her. I also don't own Monster High and don't want to; it's doing fine without me.**

* * *

Clawdeen hummed happily along to the tune of a Scarlena Goremez song on her IPaw as she sidled over to her locker and opened it. Out fell a rose with a card attached to its stem. Clawdeen slowly picked it up and read the poem inside.

_Smiling bright, big and white  
Such pretty fangs are a beauty in light  
Clipped claws, sharp and keen  
But at least you don't use them to be mean  
I'm not someone you should hate,  
I simply wish I could take you on a date.  
Signed – Fabulously Furry_

Clawdeen stared at the note in confusion and turned to see Draculara walking toward her. "Hey Lara? Read this and see if you can figure out anything else."

Draculara took the rose and read the note eagerly. "Well, it seems that they spend a lot of time watching you. Maybe we should look for someone who stares?"

"Maybe. Just one problem."

"What?" Clawdeen pointed behind her and Draculara saw that every monster that passed by the locker checked Clawdeen out. "Oh."

"Yeah, so that option is out, especially since most of us use our classes for daydreaming time anyway."

As they began walking to Home Ick, Clawdeen began thinking once more on who could be sending her these poems and, now, flowers. Fingering the black rose in her paw, Clawdeen wondered how they'd managed to even get into her locker.

"Hey Clawdeen," Lagoona called as she walked up.

"Hey Lagoona, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Gill is sick at home with Dry Skin Disease so I'm alone today."

"Clawdeen?" Clawdeen looked up to see Heath Burns looking at her nervously.

"What do you want, Heath?"

"Um… uh… advice?"

Clawdeen's eyes widened. "YOU want ADVICE?" she asked incredulously.

"M-maybe."

"On what?"

"Well, you know. I know Frankie's close to Abbey and all and I was wondering if you could find out what kind of date, Abbey would like to be taken on. I don't want to take her someplace hot cause… well, she's a snow monster and snow is cold. I was thinking of taking her somewhere neutral, but I don't know what she likes. Please can you help me?"

Clawdeen stared at the boy in utter shock. "But.. why can't you ask Frankie?"

"Because Frankie's too close to Abbey and might tell her by accident. Please Clawdeen?"

Clawdeen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, Heath. I'll help you out, but you totally owe me after this."

"You totally got it Clawdeen!"

Shaking her head, Clawdeen looked around for Draculara to find her friend talking to Clawd a few lockers away. Chuckling to herself, Clawdeen simply took her flower and went to class, knowing it would take Draculara a while to join her.

* * *

Purrsephone and Toralei wandered the halls for a bit before school started. "What about him?" Purrsephone inquired, pointing to a triclops with overly large arms, purple skin and small horns atop its head.

"Nah, purple clashes with orange too much."

"But it depends on what color purple it is." Purrsephone pointed out.

Toralei shrugged. "Whatever."

Heading to Home Ick, the two girls once again took seats away from Cleo and her group. However, this time, Clawdeen stood and walked over to them. "Hey, Toralei?"

The orange cat looked up skeptically and said, "What is it?"

"I wanted to say…" Clawdeen paused and took a breath. "I wanted to say thanks for helping me out, yesterday."

Toralei waved the thanks away. "I was in a good mood yesterday and decided that you needed a break for awhile. Don't get used to it."

Clawdeen snickered and rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I won't."

When Clawdeen was gone, Purrsephone turned to Toralei. "Yeah, why DID you help her yesterday. It was just a little milk; it wouldn't have been such a huge deal."

Toralei shrugged again. "Like I said, I was in a good mood yesterday." Purrsephone cocked her head with a raised eyebrow, but let it go as Ms. Kindergrübber entered the room. But there were CERTAINLY going to be plenty of questions later on.

When lunch came around, Toralei made sure not to get into line near Cleo because she wanted to avoid a scene like yesterday. Heading to the table that she, Purrsephone and Meowlody shared, Toralei set her fish fillet on the table and dug in, not noticing Purrsephone's speculative stare.

"Toralei?" The orange cat looked up from where she had a fish bone sticking out of her mouth as she glanced at Purrsephone in confusion. "What was that with Clawdeen this morning?"

Toralei took the fish bone from her mouth and swallowed the meat before asking, "What do you mean? I didn't do anything to Clawdeen this morning."

"That's precisely my point. You didn't blow up at her for being the reason I spilled milk on you, you didn't threaten her, you didn't even hiss at her and snarl for her to go away and leave you alone. You just waved off her thank you as if you got it every day. What's the deal?"

Toralei cocked her head. "There's no deal, Seph. I was just trying out something new for a change."

"Really? What?"

Toralei gave her a small smile and said, "Being nice."

Purrsephone's eyes widened to the size of her plate when she heard that. Moving around to the other side of the table, Purrsephone put her finger to Toralei's nose before putting the back of her hand to her neck.

"Seph? What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you're sick. Your temperature seems to be alright, are you having a stomachache? Hallucinations?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Then why are you being nice to Clawdeen?" Purrsephone was far past confused; she was completely lost.

"Because she's the first step in befriending the rest of them."

"But… why?"

"Seph, they're the most powerful group in the school. Wouldn't it be easier to just join them rather than fighting against them?"

Purrsephone slowly nodded. "I guess, though it was fun messing with Cleo."

"Yeah, that was purrfect." Toralei chuckled. Just then, everyone began heading for the exit and back to classes. "Come on, Seph. Let's head back to class."

Purrsephone nodded, eyeing Toralei curiously. She didn't completely believe the story Toralei had given her, but she trusted that her best ghoulfriend knew what she was doing. She just hoped Toralei didn't get hurt in the process.

* * *

**Well, well, Purrsephone's getting suspicious and Heath needed advice on dating Abbey. How cute. That's going to be a separate fic though so don't wind your hopes up too high. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, ghoulls and ghosts, here's the next part of the story. Yay!**

* * *

The next day, Draculara, Frankie, Clawdeen and Lagoona all looked around for the person who could have been putting the notes into Clawdeen's locker. No one that looked liable was in sight. Anyone who went past Clawdeen's locker didn't even look at it. When first bell rang, the group was highly confused as to what had happened.

"I might as well go get my books for class. It looks like my secret admirer isn't here today."

Walking over to her locker with Lagoona close behind, Clawdeen opened it and both ghouls gasped when they saw two roses sitting inside with a note attached. Clawdeen glanced at Lagoona before reaching for the note and reading aloud.

_Kind and cool at the school  
Funny and nice, you're a great ghoul  
Always in purple to contradict my color  
but I'd rather be with you and no other  
I wonder where your heart could be  
Because dates were made for you and me_  
_Signed – Fabulously Furry_

Clawdeen's eyes widened in shock. "How does this person keep doing it?" the werewolf asked Lagoona softly.

"I don't know, mate, but they're awfully sneaky if they manage to do it even when we come in and watch everyone.

"Maybe we should be here earlier?" Clawdeen suggested as they began walking to Mad Science. "Be the first ones in the school tomorrow. That way, we can watch everyone who comes in."

"Good idea Clawdeen. I'll see you then." The girls took their respective seats and began taking notes as Ms. Creeptic wrote on the board.

Toralei glanced over to where Purrsephone was staring off into space and assumed she was daydreaming about Saberio. The orange cat snickered and continued taking notes for her friend so that they didn't fail. As she did this, her eyes roamed the room and saw Clawdeen and Frankie in an intense conversation. It seemed like Clawdeen was asking something very important of the Frankenstein monster. Frankie was replying in her normal enthusiastic but slightly confused manner and she seemed to be satisfying Clawdeen with the information being given. Toralei quirked an eyebrow at this, but shrugged it off and continued working. It was none of her business and it didn't need to be.

Later, at lunch, Clawdeen approached Heath in front of his locker and crossed her arms. "Did you get the info?" Heath asked nervously.

"I got it, but you better stick by your word, Heath. If you hurt her, I'll rip you to fireballs with my claws."

"I got it. I promise I'll try my hardest not to hurt Abbey."

"Good. Now, she likes going to places that aren't completely cold but at least relatively cool. There has to be water because it reminds her of snow and she hates it when someone brings something that's too hot to her because it makes her a bit nauseated."

"Ok, so the place needs to be cool, wet and neutrally warm. Got it. Thanks so much for the help, Clawdeen."

"Yeah, yeah, just go and make plans, dude." Heath nodded and hurried off to make plans on where to take Abbey.

Clawdeen chuckled and shook her head, heading to the cafeteria to grab some lunch before her next class. As she walked, Clawdeen felt someone watching her and glanced around, not seeing anyone in sight. Looking behind her, Clawdeen's eyes narrowed as she continued walking. The feeling of being watched didn't recede until she was safely in the cafeteria.

Grabbing a steak from the lunch line, the werewolf sat next to Lagoona. "What's up, Clawdeen?"

"I felt like something was watching me out in the hallway." Clawdeen explained, taking a bite of her steak. "Well, it doesn't seem like anyone's watching you now except me." Clawdeen smiled and leaned on Lagoona for a moment before beginning to finish her steak.

Across the lunchroom, Purrsephone and Toralei were in a deep conversation. "Explain to me again why we have to befriend ALL of them." Purrsephone was saying.

"Because even though Cleo is making our lives a living Underworld, I want to have the others on my side. I could care less about Miss Egyptian."

Purrsephone's eyes brightened when she heard that. "We can still pick on Cleo?" she asked eagerly.

Toralei chuckled at her close friend's enthusiasm and nodded. "Yes, Seph. You're still allowed to tease Cleo." Purrsephone mewed happily and went back to eating at he meal as Toralei stared aimlessly around the cafeteria. Her eyes landed on where Clawdeen and Lagoona were talking and she cocked her head to the side in wonder.

Straining her ears, Toralei heard Lagoona ask, "So what time are we meeting here tomorrow morning, mate?"

"Maybe six thirty since the school doesn't open its doors until sic forty five."

Lagoona nodded. "We'll catch whoever your secret admirer is. Then we can talk to them about it."

Toralei raised an eyebrow at this, but before she could mention anything to Purrsephone about it, the lunch ladies motioned for everyone to begin heading back to class. Deciding to just leave it for now, the back of Toralei's mind began forming a plan.

* * *

**I know, short hapter, but think of it as a stepping stone of sorts. Lol, review and be rewarded!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nope, Don't own it, but wish they'd put Clawdeen with Toralei already.**

* * *

Lagoona and Clawdeen both arrived around six twenty so that they could watch anyone in the school. Waiting and watching, the girls saw a pair of Cyclops coming and wondered if one of them could be Clawdeen's secret admirer. Neither monster so much as glanced in the girls' direction as they passed to see if the school was open. When the door didn't budge, the Cyclopses sat down on the other side of the stairs and continued their conversation. Ten minutes later, Clawdeen heard the door creak open and stood, moving to go inside. One of the Cyclopses entered before she did and Clawdeen's eyes widened in excitement, eager to see if this were her secret admirer. Taking a look at her locker, Clawdeen eyed it suspiciously.

Lagoona came up behind her with a yawn and asked, "So, stake-out in front of the locker or off on the sidelines?"

"Sidelines, we don't want to scare off whoever it is."

Lagoona nodded and the two stood next to a random locker diagonally across the hall from Clawdeen's watching as more students filed in, but none touched or even looked at the locker. As the morning drew on and her ghoulfriends joined her, Clawdeen began getting discouraged that the mystery person was sick that day. Sighing as first bell rang, the werewolf walked over to her locker with Frankie beside her. Spinning the combo, Clawdeen's face lit up when she saw four flowers awaiting her. Quickly picking up the note, the fashionista read the poem aloud.

_Good friends there by your side  
Makes it harder for me to hide  
Monsters of all shapes and color  
But you are more like no other  
So many feelings don't you see?  
I wish you'd go on a date with me  
Signed – Fabulously Furry_

Clawdeen groaned as she picked up the flowers and held them close to her chest. "How do they DO it?" she sighed, fingering a petal. "We watched everyone come in here and still there's no one."

Frankie put an arm around Clawdeen's shoulder as they headed to Home Ick. "Don't worry, Clawdeen. There has to be a way for us to find out who it is. Spectra's the only one I know who can phase into people's lockers, but she doesn't have fur and I doubt any of the others can."

Clawdeen's eyes widened as an idea sprang into her mind. "Frankie, you're a genius!" Clawdeen squealed, hugging her friend before bouncing into the classroom.

"What did I just do?" Frankie wondered as she too took her seat.

Toralei yawned as she took her seat next to Purrsephone. "How's Meowlody doing?" the orange cat asked groggily.

"She's gotten a little better, but the witchdoctor said that she'll have to stay out of school for another week." Toralei nodded and laid her head down, letting the sounds around her meld into one. A sharp poke in the side jolted the orange cat out of her nice dream and she looked up to see Purrsephone smirking at her.

"What?" Toralei asked groggily.

"We need to talk." Purrsephone mewed as the bell rang. Grabbing Toralei, she dragged her to their lockers and crossed her arms.

"What?" Toralei insisted, wondering why Purrsephone was acting like this.

"What were you dreaming about?" Purrsephone smirked.

Toralei's eyes widened and she said the first thing that came to mind. "Fish!" she blurted out quickly. "I was, uh, dreaming of fish."

"Sure you were." The black-haired cat said smugly. "And did any of these fish happen to have brown fur, fangs, claws and a wicked sense of fashion?"

Toralei's eyes were so large, Purrsephone was afraid they would ooze out of her head. "H-how did you…?"

Just when Purrsephone thought her eyes couldn't get any wider, she was proven wrong. "I sleep-talked!" Toralei groaned, turning to her locker and banging her head into it repeatedly, saying, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Purrsephone hurriedly stopped her best friend before she could do any damage to herself. "Stop that!" the black and white cat hissed.

"But what if someone else heard?" Toralei exclaimed. "What if they heard and they use it against me?"

"Sh," Purrsephone cooed. "No one else heard because most of them were sleep too. I'm the only one that heard, alright?"

Toralei took a slow breath and eyed her close friend skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Pawsitive." Purrsephone nodded.

Toralei let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and hugged Purrsephone. "Thanks Seph."

Purrsephone grinned. "So, Clawdeen, huh?"

Toralei scratched behind her ears nervously. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Purrsephone cocked her head in confusion.

"Well, you know, she's a dog and I'm a cat and a lot of people don't think those two should try to mix…"

Purrsephone rolled her eyes. "Please Toralei. Just because of that old superstition? I'm not Meowlody, you know."

Toralei gave her a sheepish smile and licked her paw to wash her face. "Well, I don't know what to do about it, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Purrsephone demanded. "Ask her out!"

"I can't just walk up to her and ask her for a date, Purrsephone."

"Why not?"

"Because she might not be as open to going on a date with me as you would be. I mean, we've known each other for awhile, but I've always been nice to you. I tried to ruin Clawdeen's life along with the rest of theirs. What if she doesn't like me?"

Purrsephone shook her head and said, "Come on, we have to get to class."

"Spectra!" The Specter turned to see Clawdeen hurrying toward her. "What's up, Clawdeen?" "I was wondering if you could help me. You see, someone's been giving me flowers and poems." "Oh, how sweet!" Spectra squealed. "Yeah, but I want to know who it is so that I can thank them. I was wondering if you could help me with that."

"Well, how would I be able to help?" Spectra wondered. "I mean, I have to be in classes at the same times you do and I can't spend the night because I have homework to do."

"Well, Frankie, Lagoona and I could take notes for you and we could do your homework for the next two days. Please Spectra?"

The Specter sighed and nodded. "Alright, if it means that much to you, I'll help."

Clawdeen moved forward and wrapped her arms loosely around where Spectra's solid waist would have been. "Thanks so much, Spectra." The specter chuckled and nodded, the two heading to class.

* * *

**Ooh, Purrsephone knows and Cladeen's got a plan, will it work? Send me a review and it might. Remember, I can always change the storyline.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Let's see if Clawdeen's plan with Spectra worked. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Clawdeen hurried into school the next day feeling excited; today she would finally find out who had been giving her poetic notes. Hopping over to her locker, the werewolf switched the dial and found five roses waiting for her, consistent with the number of days she had been getting the notes. Picking up the little card, Clawdeen's eyes flew across the paper, a smile forming across her lips as they did.

_Sneaky and__ naughty __ but nice and sweet  
__You're the best monster I'll ever meet  
__Planning and plotting, hardly in vain  
__because I'm sure nothing is smarter than your brain  
__I'm hardly in y__our league and that's not nice  
__So now, I'll ask for a date twice  
__Signed – Fabulously Furry_

"It's a cute little poem, isn't it?" Clawdeen jumped as Spectra poked her head out the locker. "Especially considering I didn't take her for the poetic type."

"Her?" Clawdeen asked in confusion. "My secret admirer's a ghoul?"

"Ooh, but not just any ghoul." Spectra squealed. "It's Toralei."

"What?" Lagoona and Frankie, who had just walked up, had overheard Spectra's admission and were slack jawed as they stared at the specter.

"Yeah," Spectra nodded eagerly. "Last night, I was reading Clawdeen's math book to occupy myself because I was bored out of my mind. Well, really early this morning, before the school was even supposed to be open, I heard a twirling sound, followed by a click. I quickly hid on the shelf of the locker and glanced down. There, I saw a furry orange head looking around before slipping some flowers and a card from her bookbag and setting them carefully into Clawdeen's locker. Toralei looked around one last time before quickly shutting the locker and stealing down the hall. I poked my head out and watched her disappear into the gym."

Clawdeen stared, wide-eyed, at the excited ghost in front of her as she tried to process the fact that Toralei, THE Toralei Stripe, had been asking her on a date for the past five days without Clawdeen having the slightest inkling it was her. "She's the one that's been crushing on me?" Clawdeen whispered, more to herself than the others. "But, she seems like the opposite of someone who would write these notes."

"Well, maybe that's just an act." Frankie suggested.

Clawdeen nodded, fingering one of the roses. "I'm going to go ask her out."

"What?" her three friends exclaimed.

"Well, a date can't hurt, right? She's been so nice to me and I wanted to thank her. I think fulfilling her request would be a nice thing to do." With that, Clawdeen walked away to look for Toralei.

Toralei yawned as she and Purrsephone entered the school. "Why are you always so tired, Tor?"

Toralei shook her head. "Just get to bed late and wake up early."

Purrsephone raised an eyebrow. "**You** wake up early?" she mewed. "The bad girl of the school wakes up early?"

"Only for the last week. TGIF."

"I hear that loud and clear." Purrsephone purred, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Hey Toralei?" The orange cat's head snapped up as her eyes flew wide open. Clawdeen was making her way over and the werecat was unsure of which side of her she should take.

"Just be yourself." Purrsephone whispered.

Toralei gulped and nodded, taking a breath and getting into a relaxed stance. "Hey Clawdeen, what's up?"

Clawdeen gave her an odd look and took a breath. "I-I was wondering. Are you the one who's been sending me poems and flowers every day this week?"

Purrsephone's eyes widened and she turned to her best friend. "You've been sending her _flowers_?" the black-haired cat asked excitedly.

"Well, uh, I…" Toralei trailed off with a look equivalent to one who had no idea what to say.

"I think it's sweet, Tor."

"So it _has_ been you?" Clawdeen asked. "You're the one crushing on me?"

"Well, uh, yeah I have."

"Thank you. And, um, I accept your offer of a date. How about tomorrow night?"

Toralei's eyes widened in shock and a grin spread across her face. "Really? You'll go on a date with me?" Toralei's enthusiasm was barely contained as she gazed at Clawdeen eagerly.

"Yeah, I mean, if you've asked me out six times, who am I to say no?"

Toralei quickly composed herself and said, "Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow evening at six forty-five. Dress comfortably."

Clawdeen nodded and strolled back to her friends. Toralei grabbed Purrsephone and dragged her up to the roof. Making sure no one was watching, Toralei took in a deep breath and began yowling jubilantly at the sky. "I've got a date with Clawdeen Wolf!" she screamed, jumping into the air and cheering.

Purrsephone watched the display in amusement, leaning against the wall and letting her friend have her moment. When the orange werecat finally calmed down, she turned to Purrsephone and engulfed her in a hug. "Seph, I'm taking Clawdeen on a date!"

"I'm very happy for you, Toralei." Purrsephone purred, rubbing her head along Toralei's for a moment.

Just then, Toralei's face fell and she looked to her friend in panic. "MEOW! I've no idea what to wear!"

"Well, where did you plan on taking her?"

"For a walk through the forest."

"Well, you told her to dress comfortably, so I'll come over to your house after making sure Meowlody was ok. Then I could help you pick out an outfit and what food to bring."

"How did you know I wanted to take her on a picnic?" Toralei inquired, eyeing Purrsephone suspiciously. "Toralei, I know you as well as you do." Toralei chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you do. Come on, let's get to class before we get detention. I don't have time to be staying after school."

"You're going on a date with TORALEI?" Cleo demanded at lunch, glaring at Clawdeen.

"Yeah, isn't it nice?"

"Nice?" Cleo hissed. "She's probably just PLAYING you, Clawdeen. Remember what she did to us during fearleading?"

"Yes, but she also helped stop Nefera from hurting us."

"Only because she wanted to win fairly." Cleo exclaimed.

"Yes, but why did she want to do that?" Cleo opened her mouth to reply, but shut it and gnashed her teeth together when she realized she had no answer.

"I don't see what the big deal is Cleo," Draculara stated. "Toralei's been being very nice to Clawdeen. So, if Clawdeen wants to thank her, then let Clawdeen thank her." Clawdeen smiled and hugged her ghoulfriend before turning back to her Biteology assignment.

* * *

**YAY! It's a date! Review and tell me whatcha thinkin' bout.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go, here we go, here we go! Next chapter has been updated, yes!**

* * *

Clawdeen looked through her closet, trying to find something nice and comfortable to wear for her date. Holding up yet another outfit, Clawdeen sighed and wondered what she would do. Tapping her chin and thinking a moment, Clawdeen pulled out her iCoffin and dialed Draculara, Frankie, and Lagoona on four-way. "Hey ghouls, I have a monster problem."

"What's up?" they all asked.

"I don't know what to wear for my date." Clawdeen replied.

"We're on our way, mate." Lagoona told her.

"Be there in a monster second." Draculara added.

"Lightning bolt fast. See you soon." Frankie said before they all hung up.

Clawdeen let out a breath and smiled. Within minutes, all of her ghoulfriends were at her door with their make-up kits. "Let's get to work." Draculara squealed. "Lagoona, you pick out the shoes, Frankie, the outfit, I'll do make-up. Let's go."

Immediately, Frankie began sifting through Clawdeen's closet, looking for the perfect outfit while Lagoona looked through shoes to find something neutral for her to wear. Draculara looked through her make-up for the perfect color for Clawdeen and found a nice light purple color. Applying the eye-shadow and soft pink lipstick, Draculara brushed soft brown blush onto Clawdeen's cheeks and used dark black mascara to accentuate her eyelashes. She painted the werewolf's nails a deep black color and turned Clawdeen to face the mirror.

"Draculara, I look Furbulous!" Clawdeen exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, I'm a genius. Now, let's check out your outfit." They turned to see Frankie holding a black tank top and some loose black jeans while Lagoona held up a black and white pair of converse. Helping Clawdeen into them so that she didn't smudge her make-up.

"Thanks so much ghouls!" Clawdeen squealed, hugging them tightly. Just then, the doorbell rang and all four heads snapped in that direction.

"She's here!" Draculara shouted, racing down the stairs with Lagonnna and Frankie on her heels. Clawdeen shook her head and headed down after them, deciding to let them have their fun with Toralei before she made her entrance.

* * *

"Purrsephone, I'm going to break down!" Toralei mewed helplessly. "There's not one thing in my closet that's good enough to wear."

"But you just need to wear something comfortable." Purrsephone cooed, trying to calm her friend.

"Yes, but this is **Clawdeen** we're talking about." Toralei shouted. "She's the fashionista of the school, remember? What if she doesn't approve of my outfit?"

"Toralei, I've never seen you this worked up before."

"Because… because… because I _really_ like her, Seph. I _really_ like her and… I want her to like me too."

"But you're taking her on a date…"

"That was because she wanted to thank me for the poems and flowers. I need to get her to like me on this date so that she doesn't have to think she should thank me." Purrsephone nodded and pulled out a pink turtleneck and some skinny jeans. "No, too bright for nighttime."

Purrsephone sighed and took Toralei's face in her paws. "Toralei, listen to me. I mean it, listen closely. You're the most fearsome monsters in school. You've both been around as long as each other. Take a breath, stay calm and act like **_yourself_**. Don't be head banshee of Monster High and don't be overly polite Good Girl of the old monster's home. Be Toralei Stripe. The one I know. Alright?"

Toralei took a breath and nodded. Purrsephone turned back to the closet and took out an orange tank top and a pair of black gauchos. Toralei's eyes lit up and she nodded. "_Purr_sephone, you're a genius!" she exclaimed, emphasizing the purr in her friend's name with a purr of her own.

Purrsephone smiled and licked her right paw as Toralei quickly ducked behind her dressing screen. "I know."

When Toralei stepped back out, the black-haired werecat moved forward and touched her up with a hint of orange blush, some light pink eye shadow and light pink lipgloss. "Grab your orange and black sandals and you'll be good to go."

Toralei grinned and slipped into her footwear before grabbing the picnic basket from her dresser. "_Purr._ Thanks so much, Seph."

"_Meow_, I'm not done yet. I'm coming with you." Toralei raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I meant over to Clawdeen's house, not on the picnic. That date is all yours."

Toralei smiled and the two left, Toralei grabbing her keys on the way out. The two strolled leisurely to Clawdeen's house, talking idly about school assignments, Meowlody's condition and anything else that came to mind. When they reached the Wolf residence, Toralei took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell and waiting nervously. Purrsephone laid a hand on her shoulder and Toralei smiled at her gratefully as the sound of feet pounding met their ears. The door was flung open to reveal Lagoona, Draculara and Frankie gazing intently at Toralei. Taking in a short breath, the orange cat decided to do what Purrsephone had asked. "Hey ghouls, is Clawdeen here?"

The three friends seemed taken aback by the bright smile Toralei gave them and they stared at her dumbfounded for a moment.

"Hey ghouls?"

Toralei's ears pricked slightly at the voice and she looked past the stunned ghouls in front of her to the stairs and her breath caught. Clawdeen walked down the stairs slowly, not too used to wearing flat-heeled shoes as she is to wearing pumps. Toralei watched her in awe as the werewolf stopped in front of her.

"Um," Toralei snapped herself out of her trance and smiled shyly. "R-ready to go?"

"Sure." Clawdeen replied. "Where are we going?"

"Well, uh, I was thinking a walk through the forest in the park and then a picnic when you get hungry."

Clawdeen grinned brightly. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Toralei smiled and turned to Purrsephone. "Can you take care of those three while I'm gone?"

Purrsephone eyed the three friends behind Clawdeen and nodded. "They'll be just fine with me. You two go enjoy yourselves. And Clawdeen?" the werewolf looked at her expectantly. "Have fun."

Clawdeen nodded and took the hand Toralei offered her. Toralei felt shivers run down her spine at the contact and prayed to Bastet that she didn't mess this up.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but it's another stepping stone. Yes, it's Bastet, cause Toralei's a cat. Reviews are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And the date begins.**

* * *

Clawdeen glanced at Toralei as they began walking and wondered what could be going through the werecat's mind. "What do you think of the experiment we did in biteology yesterday?" Toralei asked unexpectedly.

"It was kinda cool, seeing the fanged book try and catch that worm." Clawdeen replied.

Toralei chuckled. "Yeah, it kept thinking that it was faster than the worm even though it moved about as slowly as a nail."

Clawdeen nodded and asked, "Where is your other friend? The one with the white hair? All week I've only seen the black-haired one."

"Meowlody is home sick with Wicked Scratch Syndrome so I've only had Purrsephone to hang with lately. It's actually kinda nice only having her and not having to continually listen to Meowlody's criticisms in my ear." Clawdeen giggled.

"Sounds kinda like Cleo."

"I bet Meowlody's worse." Toralei argued playfully, steering Clawdeen around a large patch of mud. "Don't want you to get your converse dirty."

Clawdeen cocked her head before dismissing this and saying, "At least she doesn't believe she rules the school since she's the descendent of a pharaoh."

"She's close enough, thinking she rules everything OTHER than the Pharaoh's daughter."

Clawdeen rolled her eyes and poked Toralei. "She doesn't seem to think she runs you."

Toralei snorted. "Only because she knows that I could hold my own in a fight against her and that Purrsephone would never choose between us like that."

Clawdeen thought about that for a moment and Toralei left her to her silence, not wanting to interrupt the musing. Suddenly, a soft growling broke the silence. Both girls froze as it came again and Clawdeen glanced down, a blush coloring her cheeks.

Toralei chuckled and said, "Come on, I know a _purr_fect place to have the picnic."

Toralei guided Clawdeen to a small clearing where they had a clear view of the sky. Setting out the blanket from the basket, Toralei handed Clawdeen an aluminum foil wrap. Clawdeen took it slowly, wary of what it might be. :I wasn't sure what you would like, so Purrsephone told me that all werewolves had a thing for steak."

Clawdeen's eyes lit up brightly and she sniffed the package happily, her mouth watering at the smell filtering from it. "Steak is my favorite." She murmured, beginning to unwrap the food.

"Really?" Toralei sat next to her and unwrapped her fish fillet.

"Yeah," Clawdeen had finally managed to get the metal off and had proceeded to take a large bite. The two leaned against a large and very old oak tree to stare up at the stars as they ate.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if you could just reach out and touch a star?" Toralei inquired.

"Yeah, sometimes. I always thought it would burn since they're made of really hot gas." Toralei nodded and scooted closer to Clawdeen.

"Clawdeen look," the werewolf turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want to take you on a thank you date."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I want to take you on a date because you want to give dating me a try, not because you think that you should since I'd been nice to you." Toralei looked into the light yellow eyes opposite hers and sighed. "I really like you. A lot. Please let me take you on a date for real rather than a debt date?"

Clawdeen cocked her head and thought about this for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Deal."

"Really?" Toralei asked excitedly, her ears standing to attention to make sure she'd heard correctly.

"Sure. I mean, I kinda like you too and I wouldn't mind giving us a chance."

Toralei's face split into a bright smile and she leaned forward, engulfing Clawdeen in a warm hug. "Thanks so much, Clawdeen."

Clawdeen froze in shock for a moment before relaxing and laying her head on Toralei's shoulder. "You're welcome Toralei."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, I need to work on my date scenes. I can do better so I'll try. Review and tell me what you think of Toralei's romanticism.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter guys. It's the aftermath of the date. Check it out, hidden surprise.**

* * *

Clawdeen bounced into Monster High Monday morning and practically skipped over to her locker. Opening it happily, she taped a picture of Toralei right above her mirror so that she could see her love every day. She had also hung one on her bed's headboard, in her section of the closet and on the refrigerator. Glancing into her locker, Clawdeen smiled to see a full bouquet of roses and a card. Opening the note, Clawdeen beamed at the poem.

_Moonlight sparkling overhead,  
grass became a comfy bed.  
Eating and gazing, you and me,  
sitting against an old oak tree.  
I'm so glad I wasn't late  
Cause I had fun on our date.  
Signed – Fabulously yours_

Chuckling, Clawdeen looked around before taping the note under her picture of Toralei. Then, she turned and went to class, her tail waving happily. She sat down next to Abbey and asked, "So, anything new, Abbs?"

Abbey looked at her and said, "Heath Burns ask me out on date other day. We go to fancy restaurant Saturday and he was perfect gentleman."

Clawdeen's ears perked up at that. "_Heath_ was a perfect gentleman?"she asked incredulously.

"Yes, he even give me rose at my door. And it was not burned to crisp."

Clawdeen shook her head disbelievingly. "First you and Heath, then me and Toralei, who next? Cleo and Operetta?"

* * *

"I can't believe your date went so well." Purrsephone mewed again for what felt like the hundredth time since Toralei had called her early Sunday morning.

"I know Seph. And I'm taking her on another date this Friday too."

"I'm so happy for you, Toralei." Purrsephone purred, hugging her friend. "And the good news keeps coming too. Meowlody's going to be healthy enough to come back to school tomorrow."

Toralei chuckled and nodded, her way of saying 'I'll be happy, but not at school.' As Toralei was heading to her locker, a hand came down on her shoulder. Looking up, Toralei's guard built itself at hyperspeed because Clawd, Clawdeen's older brother, was standing behind her. "Hey Toralei, can I talk to you a sec?" The orange cat nodded and walked over to Clawd's locker.

"What's up?"

"I heard you and Clawdeen went on a date Saturday and from what Clawdeen keeps barking about, it was close to perfect." Toralei blushed and Clawd chuckled. "Hey, I'm happy for the both of you. Just be sure that if you two ever break up that it doesn't hurt Clawdeen or that you separated on mutually friendly terms. I don't want my sister getting hurt, but I don't want to have to hurt you either. Alright?"

Toralei concealed her sudden fright and nodded nonchalantly. "Don't worry. I'll try my hardest to make her happy."

"I don't doubt that. Now, I gotta go. Draculara wants to go online to pick out Prom outfits for next year. See you around, ok?"

"Sounds furbulous." Toralei agreed, heading back to her locker where Purrsephone was waiting.

"What was that?" the black-haired cat inquired.

"He wanted to make sure I didn't hurt his sister."

Purrsephone nodded. "I told you that taking a chance with her would have good outcomes."

Toralei giggled and nodded. "You're never wrong, Seph."

"I know. Now, all we have to do is begin planning your next date!"

* * *

_The next one will be Clawdeen crushing on Toralei. The first one _**_OPPOSITES ARE SUPPOSED TO ATTRACT, RIGHT?_**_ was a mutual liking. This one, _**_POETIC DATE INVITATIONS_**_, was Toralei crushing on Clawdeen so the next one, _**_PLAYFUL HINTS_**_, will be Clawdeen crushing on Toralei._


End file.
